Talk:Ashfur (TC)
Style Concerns Current: *''A Dangerous Path and ''The Darkest Hour ''could be expanded. Quotes I've got a quote that I want to add, but two people speak it and I can't figure out how to do it. Can you tell me how please? 22:13, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Use this template: You can continue with the speaker and quote as long as you need. 22:22, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! 01:02, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I like the quote it's great. Here's a quote. "You don't understand. This is the only way to make you feel the same pain you caused me. You tore my heart out when you chose Brambleclaw over me. Anyting I did to you would never hurt as much. But your kits... If you watched them die, then you'll know the pain I felt." Ashfur to Squirrelflight Long Shadows 275 Oh oh I have a quote! "Stay there! I can't believe you didn't know how much you hurt me. You are the blind one, not Jayfeather. Who do you think sent Firestar the message to go down to the lake, where the fox trap was? I wanted him to die, to take your father away so you'd know the real meaning of pain." Ashfur to Squirrelflight pg. 274 Long Shadows StarClan or Dark Forest? When Ashfur died, did he go to StarClan or the Dark Forest? I think he deserves a place in StarClan even though he had that final 'crazy/evil' time, but where did he go? Doesn't he go to Starclan? It is unknown whether he is in StarClan or the PoNS, but please take this to the forums. 22:15, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Forums? Vicky confirmed it on her Facebook. Can I put up a citation? He went to StarClan. --[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!]] 14:19, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes you can! Thanks! Really? I wasn't aware of that, was it recently? 15:40, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Vicky confirmed it. Let me try to find it... Ok Vicky Holmes: 1/3 of the Erin Hunters! I love hearing you guys debate things like this! And Lewis and Samantha are right, Ashfur did go to StarClan. You'll glimpse him there soon if you watch carefully. --[[User:Leopardkit|'''Leopardkit]][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 01:47, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I concur. I have seen the post myself and even have a screenshot of it. Shouldn't we change his residence to StarClan now? -- Tigga Hey do you know who deleted every thing on this page???-- 01:18, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I went to see what part of Ashfur had been edited, and EVERYTHING was gone!!! The only thing there was "It is now known that Ashfur went to starclan." I was like OMG are you serious?! A Wikia Contributer edited it. Anyway, YAY ASHFUR WENT TO STARCLAN!! But still, anyone know who deleted his page? Splashpelt Of ForestClan 01:28, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Some "wikia contributor". Don't worry, I undid it. :) Wikia contributor, my foot. As far as I know, they barely actually contribute at all. -- 01:30, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Let's not critize those who actually help. As far as we know, it could have been some troublemaker. And I don't think there's much to talk about now that we know Ashfur's residence.Phoenixfeather13--StarClan's Agent 22:34, December 2, 2010 (UTC) I believe, since he was a) trying to kill the Po3 cats, and b) he helped and was loyal to his clan, that part of what ever is left of him is (for want of a better word) trapped both in Starclan and PoNS. Kinda like Snowtuft and Fernshade at the same time. ~~Gretchen Wilhelm1998 Sorry, I'm kind of new here so I'm not sure how this works... SPOILERS for SoTM Ashfur is in StarClan it is confirmed in SoTM. For all his family members, do we have to change his residence to StarClan? Because that's a lot of cats...Shimmercloud 02:19, April 6, 2011 (UTC) It was said in ''Sign of the Moon'' that Ashfur went to StarClan. Check page 94 In one of the quotes it reveals he is, when Jayfeather and Yellowfang are talking Ashfur's faults. And thats crazy, how that "Wiki Contributor" deleted all that stuff. But lets not take that out on all the Wikia Contributors out there. I know before I joined, I was a "Wikia Contributor" and I know that I contributed a lot and never messed up ANY pages whatsoever. ;) Just saying. chocoholic.was.here 13:51, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Forest-colored In Fire and Ice, when Fireheart visited Brindleface's kits, he mentioned them as being forest brown (or forest colored, mottled, whatever) but I don't have the book. Can I have a cite? [[User:Mistfire|'Mistfire']]Owl City! 04:10, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Fire and Ice page 235- Cloudkit's pelt looked out of place beside the other kits, with their forest-coloured coats of short, mottled fur. ''Hope that helps. 21:40, December 28, 2010 (UTC) In the allegiances it says he is gray with darker flecks. I think. So don't worry about it. Yeah. Mottled doesn't mean brown. It can also be gray. Post-Life He went to StarClan. Stop changing it. http://tigga-jones.deviantart.com/gallery/25694291#/d329ues RIGHT THERE. Confirmed by Erin Hunter on her Facebook herself. She confirmed it herself. So stop changing it. Squirreflight and Ashfur??? Ewwww! Squirreflight's mother is Ashfur's Half Sister!!! Doesnt that mean that Ashfur is Squirreflight's uncle!Kackie 02:51, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Kackie, please take that to the forums. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 00:31, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Flecked? I know it says hes flecked but looks more like he is spotted, can someone change that plz, very helpful 00:49, June 4, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle Post-death residence some people think he went 2 the dark forest. and a lot of people said he went to starclan. where did ashfur go? do we know yet? Realitycheck 22:02, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Who is Ashfur's father? I don't think it ever says who his father is. I think it might be Thisleclaw or Darkstripe maybe or even Tawnyspots or Redtail. Redtail was Brindleface's mate ,but when he died Brindleface didn't seem sad nether did Sandpaw (Sandstorm) 15:30, February 8, 2011 (UTC) It can't be Thistleclaw because his only son was Whitestorm, and Darkstripe had no mate. And Realitycheck, Ashfur went to StarClan, which was confirmed on Vicky's Facebook page. 01:02, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Redtail died before Firepaw was even officially in Thunderclan--Ashfur was born when Firepaw was Firestar. I don't think that it's possible that Redtail was Ashfur's father. BTW, Ashfur went to StarClan. chocoholic.was.here 13:39, July 6, 2011 (UTC) he was born at the end of into the wild or the beginning of fire and ice when firepaw was Fire''heart. Seafang 19:08, August 27, 2011 (UTC) FOR THE LAST TIME HE WENT TO STARCLAN! : [ Confusion I'm confused, because it says this article needs help, but when I went to edit it, I couldn't. Is this because I'm a new member? I'm not going to vandalize it! Ivystripe 17:52, March 11, 2011 (UTC)Ivystripe Ivystripe, it's locked because for some reason, it keeps getting attacked by random editors who think that screwing up a page is fun. As far as I know, you may not be able to edit it because you are a new member. Cloudskye The Dark Forest Is Rising 18:54, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Ahh, I see. I hate that people vandalize it, but if I can help with it and it gets unlocked, I'll look for it. Ivystripe 01:01, March 14, 2011 (UTC)Ivystripe I know right! They are just being so......... Stupid! But we still have to change it back whatever they are up to. Just more work for us! That's sad...: ( Parents Who are Ashfur and Ferncloud's parents?I'm sure his mother is Brindleface,but who is his father?Was it Whitestorm? Ashfur and Ferndcloud's father is unknown at this time. It has never been revealed. Please remember to sign your posts with four ~'s, Ashmist. ℳąφℓ₠ƒя☼ş₮❣ ツ 20:45, March 26, 2011 (UTC) According to the official warriors website, Whitestorm is Ashfur's father. the "official" site is wrong. it's made by a fan. the erins said it themselves. Seafang 19:09, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Ashfur's Death On the information it says that the Clan thought he drowned, but I remember it saying that they thought it was a passing rouge. Im confused 14:47, May 31, 2011 (UTC)Hawkears of Skyclan In Sunset, it says that Ashfur was killed by Hollyleaf. locked? i wanted to add something to the page, but it won't let me. :/ is it because i am a new member? i don't want to vandalize, i want to help. so i don't understand why it won't let me edit. The Eternally Chained Guardian, Moonstorm 23:51, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes, Ashfur's page is locked for the sake of vandals. But I see it's been a week since your comment so you should be able to edit his page now ;) 21:10, June 25, 2011 (UTC) mate he wanted to mate with his neice yuck Whoever wrote this, this is unneeded for his talk page. The Stars AlignSummer + Heat = Unhappy Starry 17:55, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Locked Editing? If you'd kindly look at my information about me, i like to edit things on character's pages and make them sound like they make sense and fix spelling errors. Though, on Ashfur's page it says that I cannot edit it (The Dawn book) when I do infact see a spelling error. What can I do?~Froststar, the brave and loyal she-cat of the clans~ 01:57, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, well you need to have an account, if you have one then it might be a glitch. 02:06, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Um... Anyway, I was on Shrewpaw's page and I was scrolling through his relatives. I came across Ashfur and it said: Ashfur: Deceased, Residence Unknown I just felt like pointing this out. It mentions he's in StarClan in one book. The Stars AlignSummer + Heat = Unhappy Starry 04:11, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I fixed it. No worries. Also, this would go on Shrewpaw's page, not Ashfur's. Thanks for pointing it out though! =D 17:57, August 17, 2011 (UTC)